


Mistletoe

by oneiro



Category: Lip Service
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiro/pseuds/oneiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve with Frankie and Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayruz (smolassassinchild)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/gifts).



Frankie woke up that morning with the acrid taste of bourbon on her lips, an unlit cigarette somehow still intact on her stomach, and a headache that was threatening to catapult her eyeball out of her skull. It was light out, that much was clear, but she couldn’t determine what time it was. She fumbled for her cell phone, which was wedged uncomfortably beneath her. A quarter to noon. Could be worse, she thought.

She winced as she rose, all the momentum gathering to increase the roaring pain in her head. Cursing bitterly under her breath, she plodded towards the bathroom, clutching the side of her head.

She looked at her self in the mirror. There were slight bags under her eyes (or was that faded eye shadow that ran?) and her hair was disheveled. It was the standard morning look. Once again, she thought, Could be worse.

Her phone started ringing noisily in her pocket, reverberating through her skull.

“Fuck,” she hissed, reaching for her phone. “Yeah?” She angrily rummaged through the medicine cabinet for aspirin, balancing the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

“Frankie. Hey.” Frankie froze.

“Frankie?” Cat’s voice was soft and nervous.

“Yeah. Hey. I’m here.”

“Happy Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah… you too.” Frankie couldn’t help but smile. “What’s up?”

“Oh you know… just calling a few people for the holidays…”

“Nice of you to think of me. What are your plans for today?”

“Oh, ah… you know, nothing really… spending the night in with Sam.” A heavy silence ensued as Frankie chewed her lip, unsure of what to say next.

“I wanted to do some last minute shopping today though… Sam is out with some friends. Wanted to know if you might like to join me?” Frankie’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of being next to Cat again, close enough to touch her, and look into her eyes.

“Yeah, sure. I’d… I’d love that. When?”

“I can come by in about an hour.”

“Great. See you then.”

“See ya.”

Frankie exhaled slowly, trying to calm her nerves as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

“Fuck,” she mumbled. She couldn’t help the gleeful smile that was spreading across her face, despite the fact that things were far from perfect. But in this moment, all she could think about was that soon she would be with Cat, able hug her, smell her, wrap her arms around her waist.

She licked her lips, and was jolted by the taste of the bourbon. She grimaced.

I’ll have to clean up before she comes. I’m downright nasty right now, she thought. She tore her clothes off and tossed them on the floor, entirely unconcerned with tidiness at the moment, and hopped into the shower.

Roughly an hour later, Frankie was well groomed, at least compared to before, and her breath didn’t reek of nicotine and liquor anymore. She had on a navy blue sweater vest with a pale blue collared shirt underneath. It was cute and somewhat unlike her, but Cat had bought it for her many Christmases ago, and she knew she would find it cute, especially the way it was paired quite incongruously with a leather jacket, faded black denim jeans, and a rusty double chain.

Frankie sat at her bed, smoking a cigarette and tapping her leg repeatedly, not having the attention span to do much else. She thought she would die of anxiety and impatience until she heard a soft, delicate triple knock on the door. She flew up, and put out the last of her cigarette. She popped a piece of gum, ran her hair through her hair once, maintaining the perennial bedhead look, and headed for the door.

Cat stood there with a small, angelic smile, her eyes large, slightly nervous, but undeniably happy to see Frankie.

“Hi,” she said, and Frankie wasn’t planning on deviating from a traditional greeting, but she couldn’t help herself, and found herself pulling Cat in closely by the waist and kissing her deeply. Cat returned it for a few moments before pushing away slowly, laughing softly under her breath.

“Frankie,” she murmured, her cheeks reddened.

“What is it? We can do that, can’t we?” Frankie whispered softly, leaning in again. Cat’s hands were on her chest, trying to steady her and keep her away.

“We can but… it’s just… give me some time. Besides, I really did want to do some shopping.” Frankie smirked.

“I know. You’re responsible like that. Alright… lets get on with it.”   
As the walked down the stairs, Cat narrowed her eyes as she looked at Frankie’s outfit.

“You’re wearing that shirt I got you,” she said. Frankie nodded, feeling the soft texture with her fingers.

“I thought you hated it,” said Cat.

“Only ‘cause it reminds me of you.”

“No… I could tell you didn’t like it when I got it for you.” Frankie grinned.

“Well, now I love it. Promise.” Cat’s blush grew deeper and she rolled her eyes, trying to stifle her smile.

Ten minutes later, they were in a small bookstore, where Cat rifled through the media section, her face twisted in frustration. Frankie leaned against the wall, fidgeting and watching her impatiently.

“Just pick one, Tess’ll be happy with whatever you get her, I’m sure.”

“It’s a specific one she wants. I have to find it. I can’t believe I haven’t gotten it yet, I can be so stupid…”

“You’re not stupid, Cat.”

“I completely forgot, I’ve just been so stressed with work, and you know, everything, and- Oh! Here it is.” Cat withdrew a long book with glossy, old black and white photographs of actors and actresses.

“Lovely. Shall we go now?”

“We’ve been here for just ten minutes,” Cat said. “You’re already getting antsy?”

“You know me,” said Frankie. She stepped forward and snaked her arm around Cat’s waist, drawing her in. Cat looked away, but didn’t resist.

“Come on,” said Frankie quietly, her lips mere inches away from Cat’s ears. “No one will see us. And even if they did… I don’t care.”

“Don’t say that Frankie,” murmured Cat. “You know that can’t happen. It’ll hurt Sam too much.”

“It hurts me too much,” said Frankie, kissing Cat’s ear softly. She felt Cat’s heart beating fast against hers, and then Cat pulled away quickly, rushing towards the register with the book. Frankie stared at her, not moving for a few seconds. Her shoulders then drooped, and she reached into her back pockets for her cigarettes.

“I’ll be outside for a smoke,” called Frankie, and then made a beeline for the exit, lighting the cigarette before she was completely outside.

I should get her something, she thought. I’m such a fuck-up… haven’t gotten anyone anything. But her… I should get her something.

In the distance, Frankie saw a small jewelry boutique. She looked behind her, and saw Cat stilled standing on a medium sized line through the bookstore window.

“I can make it,” she said to herself, and dashed across the street, heedless of traffic as usual.

Most of the necklaces were gaudy, with tacky, garish colors that Cat would never wear. Frankie twisted her face, feeling disappointment at the selection. A small, silver necklace all the way to the left caught her eye. It was a small mistletoe pendant, all silver except for the small red bow. It was simplistic in its design, elegant and beautiful. Cat loved Christmas, and she was a hopeless romantic. It was perfect.

Frankie quickly bought it, and rushed back to her spot, thankful to see that Cat was just now purchasing the book.

Cat came outside, and made a face when she saw Frankie smoking.

“Won’t you quit already?” she asked. “It’s not so hard.”

“It is. But perhaps if I had something, it may be a little easier…”

“Don’t make me feel guilty…” Frankie stared at Cat’s face, the worry and sadness in her eyes, the small wrinkle between her eyebrows, her pursed lips, and she knew that she should feel bad, but all she could think was that she loved her, and that she wanted to kiss her.

“I have an early gift for you,” said Frankie.

“Oh Frankie… really?” Frankie nodded. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the small box. Cat eyed her as she gently opened the box, and pulled out the locket.

“A mistletoe,” she said softly, marveling at it.

“Here… let me show you how it works.” Frankie gently placed her hand over Cat’s, and lifted it slowly above their heads, so that the mistletoe dangled and glimmered above them both.

“And see… now… this means we have to, well… you know…” Frankie began. Cat bit her lip softly.

“Fuck, obviously,” Frankie finished. Cat laughed and lightly punched her.

“Frankie!”

“I know. Later. But for now…” Frankie stepped closer, and slipped her hand behind Cat’s slender neck, weaving her fingers in her dark hair.

“I love you Cat,” she said.

“I love you too, Frankie.” Frankie brought her lips to Cat’s and kissed her gently, softly at first. Cat’s hands were cupping Frankie’s face softly and tenderly, in that way that made Frankie crazy, and she couldn’t help but clasp her hands firmly at Cat’s waist, pulling her in deeper, drinking her in, moaning and laughing at the same time. Cat pulled away, flushed and beaming. Frankie smiled devilishly, pretending not to notice that Cat was trying to steady her composure. She unlocked the necklace, and put it around Cat’s neck.

“I can’t wear this normally, you know. Sam will want to know, and it just… it’s wrong…” Cat said.

“I know. It will be our special thing. You have to always wear it around me when it’s just us. Promise?”

Cat nodded. “I promise.”

“And you have to always follow the rules of it.” Cat nodded again, taking Frankie’s hand in hers.

“So every day with you will be a kiss under the mistletoe,” she said.

“Hey. Not only a kiss,” said Frankie, raising her eyebrows in playful admonishment. “My place?” Cat sighed, knowing her will was eroded.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
